


Gone for good

by seektheinfinite



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron is there as always, Angst, M/M, Robert needs reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seektheinfinite/pseuds/seektheinfinite
Summary: Tag to tonight's episode: 08/11/2016. Robert is dealing with the aftermath of Rebecca's revelations.

  “I didn’t even think about it. All this time, and it didn’t even cross my mind that he wouldn’t be coming back.”





	

Robert glanced up at the knock on the door to find Aaron leaning in the doorway, watching him. He briefly wondered how long he’d been stood there before knocking but that thought was quickly chased away by another.

“Why are you knocking, this is you room too?”

Aaron shrugged, “Yeah well, I thought you might want to be on your own.”

Robert contemplated that for a moment. He had come up to their bedroom to get away from the disapproving looks that Diane and Doug were giving him; ones that he was all too familiar with. But he’d also left Aaron behind, and now that he was standing in the doorway to their bedroom, face crinkling in concern Robert knew that he needed him.

“Just needed to get away from Doug and Diane, that’s all.” He looked down at his hands sitting in his lap, before twisting his engagement ring around on his finger. If he looked at Aaron and the understanding that he saw in his face any longer he was sure that he was going to break.

Aaron took Robert’s unvoiced invitation, crossing through the doorway of their shared bedroom to join Robert on the side of the bed. Despite all they had been through he understood neither of them had gotten any less uncomfortable when it came to having these kinds of conversations. So they simply sat in silence.

Robert was the first to break the silence when he said, “I didn’t even think about it. All this time, and it didn’t even cross my mind that he wouldn’t be coming back.”

“Yeah.” Aaron didn’t know what to say to that. If he was honest with himself then he would say that it had crossed his mind, especially when Andy had gone away leaving Robert no form of contact between them, but he hadn’t wanted to think about it for Robert’s sake. Yet, here they were.

Robert stopped fiddling with his ring long enough to glance over towards Aaron, and for the first-time Aaron was able to see the unshed tears that he was trying to hide. “I just…I’ve been so focused on getting Chrissie and Lachlan, getting revenge; that I completely lost sight of why I was doing it. Everything we’ve been through and it’s all going to be for nothing.”

“Hey, don’t be stupid.” Aaron grabbed Robert’s shoulder, pulling him in closer. “It’s not going to be for nothing.” He swallowed, unsure of how to proceed. “Even if Andy can’t come home, it’s not going to be for nothing. Everyone’s going to know just what kind of people Chrissie and Lachlan are, and Andy’s family are going to know just what kind of a man he is. That’s something worth fighting for.”

Robert pulled away from Aaron’s embrace, shaking his head. “I’ve messed everything up again. Diane. Vic. I’ve let them believe all this time that Andy was capable of shooting Lawrence. You saw the look in Diane’s face when she found out; she’s never going forgive me. Vic’s going to be no different. God Aaron, he’s really not coming back is he?”

Robert felt the bed shift beside him as Aaron stood. The next thing he knew, Aaron’s face was appearing in his field of vision blurred by the tears that he was determined not to shed.

“I wish I could tell you what you want to hear but no, he’s probably not coming back but that doesn’t mean that we’re going to give up. You’re not alone now Robert; the whole village knows what they’ve done. We just have to prove it. I’m not giving up, and neither are you, okay.”

“Thanks.” Robert utterly softly as though just that simple word took all his remaining energy.

“What else are fiancé’s for if not to help you plot revenge on your enemies.” Aaron wanted to pull Robert in for an embrace, to comfort him until the tears disappeared but he settled for a quick squeeze of the hand instead.

Robert chuckled at that. “Yeah. But also for sticking up for me with Diane.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Robert's face when Diane told him that Andy wasn't coming back I just had to write this. 
> 
> Join me on tumblr: beyondthebridge


End file.
